Forum:User Plans
I understand where the urge to contribute one's own plans to Zombiepedia comes from, and how seeing it up here can be redeeming. And I admit, while I try to research things, and am pretty pleased with my own vague sense of what strategies, bases, tactics or equipment are better than others, I cannot state for a fact that I am right. Because no one can. Because there are no zombies. No one knows with any certainty what is a good plan, and what is doomed to fail. But still, the editor who swears that hijacking a new experimental military tank that runs on solar, has a microwave, and desalinates and decontaminates water should not be allowed to share those views in the general Zombiepedia article section, where it is assumed to hold substantial credibility. So here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to make a new category for User Plans. I'd say about a dozen or so existing articles are going to go in that category. They will have their own disclaimers. They will be allowed to use what ever grammatical subject (talking with I's, us's and you's) they like. They will be very loose when it comes to standards enforcement. However, the naming convention (which I will outline here, and in the category page, when time permits) will be strict - not unlike fan fiction. Also, when this takes effect, there will be greater emphasis in removing obvious subjectivity from articles. Weapons, aside from being too long, also has alot of opinions. That's gotta change, because that's not an encyclopedia. This is also going to radically alter how Tactics works. More here as the project rolls on. :Although I have yet to fully read the guidelines and perhaps lurk some more I would like to say that I do like the weapons catagory being in depth, although I do agree most of the information is merely useless/irrelevent/matter of opinion. Perhaps it can still retain some size? Bindximpulse101 13:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh no, by all means, lurk less. I agree with pretty much everything you said. We do have a User Plans category ( http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Category:User_Plans ), and if it's missing a few, that's a quick fix. Also, you'll note they do have a naming convention, which keeps them out of most auto-fill searches (unless user plans are what one is searching for). ::You're right about re-wording alot of Weapons. It's not that we want to preserve the subjectivity in it, it's just that it's the most heavily edited page on the wiki, so subjectivity creeps in like water in a leaky boat. However, I'd say tactics more inherently subjective (not to mention specific to particular scenarios). As far as renaming and rebranding certain articles as user plans, I would recommend making a list of those, and we can go over them before they are moved on a discussion page - not unlike how deletion candidacy works. :: — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 14:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :